I need you Dad
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Scott is having a hard time accepting his Dad isn't around, and what with the recent events, it's not getting easier. Set in Series 2 after Earthbreaker and before Colony. TAG verse which I do not own.


Scott rolled onto his side and sighed, why couldn't he sleep? This was the third night in a row. He kept thinking back to the day he met Lee Taylor and the story he had told them about the asteroids, he ran a hand through his soft hair and got up before walking out onto his balcony to stare up at the moon, but he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. In her room, Kayo lay awake on her back, she stared up at a small crack that had been created by her temper once, the crack which now made her think of the distance between her and the family for not telling them about The Hood, they knew now but why had she let it go on so long?She got up and decided to go and talk to the one person she knew would understand her, she slipped on a pair of pumps and pulled a cardigan around her shoulders before making her way to Scott's room, she felt a tiny breeze from under the door and opened it slowly.

"Scott?" Kayo looked into the room but couldn't see Scott anywhere, the bed was empty and she looked towards the balcony, standing straight in the silhouette of the moon Scott stood gazing up at the sky, but as Kayo watched him closely, she noticed him shudder slightly and she approached him slowly.

"Kayo?"

"Are you alright Scott?" Kayo joined him on the balcony but didn't look at him.

Scott rubbed his eyes subtly and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"No, you're not. I can tell you're not, what is it?"

"I'm just thinking of when I was on the moon and the stuff Lee said to us all when we got home," he paused and looked at Kayo, "I miss dad Kayo, and I feel like I can't be there for my brothers."

Kayo rested her hand on his arm, "You don't need to be their dad Scott, they want you as their brother."

Scott closed his eyes, "I could've died the other day, then what would they do?"

Kayo's eyes widened, "What? What do you mean you almost died?"

Scott sighed, "The Mechanic tried to slice me in half with that machine before you saved me."

Kayo looked up at the moon with a frown, "I wish you had told me afterwards, what if I had lost you?"

Scott looked down and his voice cracked, "I know, and I'm sorry."

Kayo looked around at him and her expression saddened, "Scott?"

Scott took a deep breath, "I can't do this."

Kayo wrapped her arm around him, "can't do what?"

Scott, to Kayo's surprise, began to cry, "I can't defeat this guy whilst looking out for all of you."

"Oh Scott," Kayo pulled him round into an embrace and muttered gently into his ear, "Shhh it's ok."

Scott nuzzled his face onto her shoulder letting his tears fall freely, not caring who he was crying in front of, "What would dad think of me? I can't do this without him."

Kayo stroked Scott's hair gently smiling at the silky texture of it before pressing a kiss on his temple, "He'd be really proud of you."

Scott looked up, "Really?"

Kayo nodded, "At least you have a trustworthy family, unlike me."

Scott broke from the hug and walked back to his bed, Kayo followed, "What makes you say that?"

"We got The Hood in jail, but I can't help but wish he hadn't turned to that side. He wasn't always bad."

Scott took her hands in his, "No I know he wasn't, but what he's done can never be forgiven."

"I do though, I forgive him."

"What?"

"He saved me that day, and when he was trying to kill you guys, he was about to take me with him. He still acted like family."

Scott sat back slightly but at the same time he wanted to hold her, "So, you want him out of prison?"

Kayo sighed and closed the gap between herself and Scott, "In a way, yes. But I'd want him to be my uncle again, a proper uncle. I don't think that would happen."

Scott sighed and wrapped his arms around her gently and rested his chin on her head, "There's nothing you can do about it now, you're not like him and you're better than him."

Kayo smiled, "Thanks," she sniffed slightly then coughed, "Well I best go back to bed."

Scott cleared his throat, "You could always stay?"

"Stay?"

"If you want?"

Kayo smiled and kicked her slippers off, "If you're inviting me then," she crawled over to the pillows and under the sheets, she watched Scott take his shirt off and get into bed with her, "Thanks, Scott."

Scott smiled as he tucked her in under the sheets, "My pleasure."

Kayo yawned and snuggled up to Scott's bare chest and felt him shudder, "Sorry, my hands are cold."

Scott smiled, "It just surprised me," he kissed her head and watched her fall asleep then lay back on his back listening to Kayo breathing, tears came to his eyes again as he thought of his parents, he sighed quietly and closed his eyes allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks.


End file.
